Tempting Evil
by czarina
Summary: Dark Fic!! Voldemort fell and Draco has risen. Hermione finds herself torn between love and duty as she sees the destruction of her world. She grips the remnants of her strenght and trys to fight the love that wasn't meant to be.
1. Prologue: As of Now

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
Hermione stared into the mirror. There she stood in a black gown and hooded cape. Her hair had darkened to a deep brown and grown down to her hip. It was still wavy, but not the messy waviness of youth it could now be considered one of her most prized features. Her lips were a blood red and her eyes were outlined in black. With a flip of her wrist the hood covered her face from view. The cape and gown trailed on the stone floor of the room as she headed towards the door.  
  
Tonight would be the night where they would meet again after ten years. It was dark times. Voldemort and Harry killed each other at the same time. Ron had become the chairman of the ministry of magic and she herself had become a spy. All she had to do was get into the inside of the darkness. Easier said than done. It had taken her four years to reach this goal and it had become increasingly hard to keep being a spy a secret. Two groups of darkness had formed after Voldemort. These rival groups had the same goal to control the world and rid it of muggles, but they were rivals all the same. The first group was controlled by Draco Malfoy and was the more populated of the two groups it almost doubled the second group, controlled by Alexander Greenit, in size.  
  
Turning the metal handle of the door Hermione stepped out into the hall. The painting of a group of boys whistled at her. The heavy armor footsteps of Alexander Greenit could be heard coming down the hall. Hermione turned around and Alexander was there by her side and kissed her gently on the lips. After so many years of this Hermione was still startled by the greeting. Alexander was a fairly hansome man with ebony hair and dark blue eyes. He great poise and looked confident and self assured. They had been lovers for some time now. It was her job to get into the dark side and find out what was going on and he was her ticket in. Alexander took her hand and wrapped it around his arm and then he said an incantation and they were Apparated to the front of the grand castle of the Malfoys. Draco was holding a party and he had invited his rivals to join him in celebrating his triumph in ridding 1/5 of the world of muggles in four years. He had invited them to witness his triumph over Alexander and to rub Alexander's nose in it. Alex wasn't jealous or angry he had rid 1/20 of the world of muggles and he had the same woman for four years unlike Draco who was forever changing his women.  
  
When they arrived at the front lawn of Draco's castle. A thousand floating candles flared on to lead them to the entrance. It was amazing the fountain turned on when they walked by it. Every type of flower was grown on Malfoy's lawn. It was so different from what she remembered it to be. Alexander looked at the blood red roses and picked two and placed them in her hair. Taking out his wand he pointed it at her.  
  
"This won't work at all Hermione darling. I'm sorry"  
  
Hermione gasped and took a step back. He found out.god ..how could he have found out. She reached for her own wand and found it missing. She had left it one her bureau table and now she was going to die defenseless. It was going to be the end. What went wrong?  
  
------- So what did you guys think of my first try. Please submit a Review 


	2. Part 1: An image across the floor

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
Draco stared across at the throng of people. All were dressed in black. They camouflaged with the room. The ballroom was decorated with a black carpet and blood red drapes. Floating candles lined the side of the room and in a column in the center of the ceiling hung five chandeliers. He smiled. Four years of killing and murdering had paid off. He was now supreme ruler and after tonight there would be no doubt in anyone's eyes that he would be the better ruler than Alexander. There was a blast of horns announcing the arrival of the guest of honor, Alexander Greenit. It was time to get out of bed. Malfoy shook the sleeping figure next to him. The figure stirred and then turned and snuggled towards Malfoy. Getting off the bed he took out his wand and pointed to the bed.  
  
"Desparo"  
  
The bed disappeared and Pansy, the figure, crashed to the floor with a scream.  
  
"Now get changed Pansy. We have guests to welcome. Do hurry.you don't want to see me angry now do you?"  
  
Still whimpering Pansy didn't respond and got ready.  
  
Malfoy's tempered had become increasingly rotten and she was terrified that he would throw her out like all the other wenches. She has sustained the longest and had decided long ago that she was the right one for Draco. He was going to be the most powerful wizard in the world and she was going to be his queen. Tonight will start his reign and she doesn't want to be late. To be chosen as his hostess on the most important night was a special privilege and there was no way that she was going to ruin her chances with Draco.  
  
Pansy had her arm wrapped around Draco as they descended the stairs and she wore a black gown with diamonds around her throat. They were a gift from Draco. She saw the jealous eyes of the many ladies and she smiled smugly. Draco was hers now and forever.  
  
Pansy almost tripped on the hem of gown when Draco stopped suddenly mid- step down the stairs. She looked started up at him, but he paid no attention to her. His eyes were glued on the couple in the center of the dance floor. Both still had their capes on. Then Pansy suddenly realized that she'd seen the man before. Wasn't he Alexander Greenit? Why in the world should Draco stop so suddenly Alexander would think that Malfoy was scared of Alex, but Draco's attention was captured by the figure next to Alex. A woman whom he hadn't seen for ten years. The woman who haunted his dreams.  
  
--------What did you think? Please submit a Review and any suggestions, but I might not use all suggestions. 


	3. Part 2: Omnious Threat

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
"This won't work at all Hermione darling. I'm sorry. The dress will have to go."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I want you to stand out tonight. You are going to wear a white gown."  
  
With a muttered incantation Hermione gasped as her dress turned to silk and a glowing white. The conservative dress could now be called daring. The long sleeve black dress had become a glowing white strapless that barely covered everything. She felt naked and self-conscious.  
  
"Alexander Greenit! There will be no lady in that room that will be wearing white and something as low cut as this. I demand you change my dress back."  
  
Alex's eyes turned to slits at Hermione's demand.  
  
"Miss Granger, I believe you've forgotten that the only reason you are here is because of my good will. You WILL wear what I dictate you wear or else I won't hesitate to force you in there naked. Do you understand me? I will take no arguments from you or anyone else is that clear," Alex all but spit the last sentence at her. "By the way you do look lovely tonight."  
  
Hermione turned around without a word. She didn't care that she might be loosing valuable information by turning around like this but she didn't care. Alex had become more and more demanding. It was becoming more and more dangerous for her and she was scared of what might happen if he were to blow.  
  
Hermione made a wrong choice with this move. Before she knew it she was dragged by her wrist to the entrance of the castle.  
  
"You had better not mess this up for me."  
  
"How can I mess this up you've already done it yourself, by dragging me up to the entrance."  
  
"This is an important night for me and there will be repercussions if you do not act your part as the beauteous lover who is in love with me."  
  
Hermione stared at him. How did he know that she wasn't in love with him? She had thought she acted very well, but obviously not. She needed to salvage this relationship. She wasn't ready to screw up this relationship no matter how much she wanted to smack him in the face.  
  
"Alex, how can you say that to me. Of course I love you. It's you who has no care at all about my feelings and my love. I'm sorry. It's a very beautiful dress but I just feel it's inappropriate for this event. Wouldn't it be better if I wore the black?"  
  
"Ah my pet.this dress will make you stand out amongst the crowd. They are all dressed in black and my angel is dressed in glowing white. You will be the bell of the ball and every man will be jealous. Draco Malfoy may have beaten me in the number of people who support him, the number of murders he's committed, but he cannot beat me because I have you and he will never have someone like you. Now be quiet they are about to announce us in."  
  
--------Jealousy plays a major role in this story. People can do some crazy things when they are green with envy. Please Review. 


	4. Part 3: Face Off

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
The horns blew and Alexander and Hermione entered. Immediately they were surrounded their supporters. All trying to protect the couple from the other group. With a wave of his hand Alex sent his supporters to the sides of the room. He didn't come here to fight and he knew that he couldn't defeat Draco Malfoy in this environment. Suddenly Draco's death eater's bowed. There was Malfoy and his lover, but they weren't moving. Alex smiled. He knew that the woman would surprise Draco by his side. After all she was one of the most beautiful women he has ever met.  
  
On the steps Pansy whispered into Draco's ear, "We had better start moving again before your nemesis thinks that you are stared stiff. Look he's already smiling." This was a wake up call for Draco. He started his steady step towards the couple on the dance floor. So this is what Hermione has become. A puppet in Alexander's games. Did you think that you could get back at me Hermione, by joining with him? But still for that brief second he had been jealous. A crazy jealous that made his blood boil. His wand hand wanted to shoot Alex into a million tiny pieces.  
  
Hermione felt like fleeing. There he was, with Pansy. Her arm was wrapped so tightly around Alex's that he had to whisper for her to loosen up. So many years and Draco looked even handsomer. When had he become so tall? His very presence commanded the attention of every person in the room. He was closing in and his signature smirk was on his face.  
  
"Ah.I didn't think you were coming Alexander. It has been too long. Who is this with you?" Draco asked while he was smirking at Hermione the whole time who was now behind Alex.  
  
"I wouldn't miss a party for the world Malfoy. This is Hermione Granger," replied Alex and moving aside. Hermione still had her cape wrapped around her and was now pulling it closed.  
  
With a raised eyebrow at Hermione Draco ordered one of the servants to help Alexander and Miss Granger to remove their cloaks. Hermione had a very difficult time removing hers.  
  
"Do you need a little help Miss Granger," came the sarcastic question.  
  
"No thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm just a little cold. I'd rather just wear my cape for a bit longer. If you don't mind."  
  
With a malicious grin Malfoy said, "Why Miss Granger I do mind." And he apparated to the back of Hermione and ripped the cape from her shoulders. There was an audible gasp that went through the crowd. Hermione wasn't certain whether the gasp was brought on by Malfoy's actions or by the glowing white dress. In either case it wasn't good.  
  
"What a lovely dress Miss Granger. It suits you," came Draco's sarcastic comment. "Ah yes and we can all see that you are very cold" This made Hermione turn pink.  
  
"Do you know each other?" came the interruption from Alexander.  
  
"No," cried out Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Draco carelessly.  
  
The crowd was edging closer and was forming a circle around the two couple. Pansy's eyes had blazed with anger when she watched Malfoy rip the cloak off the girls shoulder because Draco touched the girl longer than needed. Even for a split second longer, but she had seen it.  
  
"Which is it yes or no?" asked Alex his eyes glued on Hermione.  
  
"We barely know each other. We've met briefly many years ago and were not on the best of terms," replied Hermione staring directly at Alex. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Of course she and Malfoy had gone to Hogwarts together, but Hermione's heart plummeted when Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione, DEAR, I think we've known each other more intimately than that," said Draco with a smirk on his face. Hermione looked like she was going to chop Draco up into little pieces and feed him to the sharks. Too afraid to turn and face Alex she said in a bare whisper, "Did we? I forget." This caused Malfoy to glare and Alex's eyes to turn to slits. With a smirk Malfoy said loud and clear for the room to hear,  
  
"You weren't very good so don't worry I only remember it for how bad it was."  
  
-----So what do you think of the face off. Please Review---- 


	5. Spoiler

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who've reviewed. I'm so happy that my story was a success. Many thanks to Akira Gown for the humorous reviews. I've already written the next two chapters but I'm having a little difficulty loading them on to fanfiction.net. I will try my very best to prolong the chapters, but I can't make any promises.  
  
But I know for a fact that when I the history of Hermione and Draco will be long. I'm in the process of writing it as we speak. It will start on Part 6.  
  
(SPOILER) I'm trying to go for something bittersweet in their history. Something that will affect them at present. (/SPOILER)  
  
Now to answer some questions and to key you in on some important things to take notice in the chapters that you've read and the chapters to come.  
  
The Title itself is a clue. If you haven't noticed Tempting has two meanings. It can mean to be tempted or to tempt. That will play a role in the story.  
  
The room with its blood red drapes and black carpet is an allusion to Edgar Allen Poe's Black room in the Masque of the Red Death. Black has always symbolized death and evilness so I added a little symbolic reference to my story. I think it adds a little flavor to the story.  
  
Look carefully at Alexander. is he in love with Hermione? Does he realize that Hermione isn't who she says she is? Can he see that Hermione is not in love with him?  
  
Is Pansy as weak as she pretends to be? Sometimes there seems to be odd flashes of angry energy from her.  
  
Both Alexander and Pansy will play a big role in the story. The choices that they make will affect the lives of Hermione and Draco. Not everything is, as they seem. Not even Ron is as pure of heart. Everyone wants something.  
  
There's always a reason for the madness.  
  
Side-note: This note is as much for me as for you. I keep list of future ideas and important facts together in these notes. They remind me of what I must incorporate in chapters to come.  
  
If there are questions that you think that I didn't cover in my Notes please don't hesitate to ask. I can't guarantee that I will answer them all, but it's still worth a try. Please remember to review and add me to your favorites if you like my writing.. Thanks ^_^ 


	6. Part 4: Battle of Minds

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
"You weren't very good so don't worry I only remember it for how bad it was."  
  
The room had gone silent. Then Pansy's high-pitched laugh could be heard echoing through the room.  
  
"Is she bad in bed Alexander and still you keep her. Are you trying to get my darling Draco jealous of filth like you. (Haha) This is almost too funny to resist. A girl as ugly as her and not any good in bed either. Not only that but it seems to me that you got leftovers Alexander," she said this loud enough for the whole room to hear.  
  
The tension in the room was up to breaking point. Everyone reached for their wands, but they didn't bring them out to the open yet. Eyes were glued on Hermione and Alexander to see how they took the snide remark.  
  
Hermione's face was deathly pale and Alex now had his arm around her waist protectively. With every word Pansy said his arm tightened. Hermione wasn't sure whether it was from anger or protectiveness, but with Alex's actions did not go unnoticed.  
  
Malfoy's eye's narrowed and centered on Hermione's waist. He wasn't used to seeing another man touch what was his and no matter what anyone said or did Hermione was his. Malfoy smirked. Why prove to everyone that he was the stronger man after tonight when he could do it now. With a wave of his hand Alexander and Hermione and their group of death eaters were surrounded. Wands were flipped out of pockets and sleeves.  
  
Still watching Hermione, who could no longer meet Malfoy's eyes, Malfoy whispered Avada Kedavra and with a flash of green light the first death eater fell and the battle began. Green light illuminated the room. Pansy was hiding behind Draco as he used the unforgivable curse on all that got near him.  
  
Tortured screams filled the room. What had started out as the party of the century turned into a blood bath. The black carpet was covered with blood. Now the carpet matched the blood red drapes. The candle waxes were sprayed with blood and the walls and windowpanes were spotted with blood. Many of the death eaters didn't bring their wands thinking that it was a party and some just brought guns, swords, and other muggle killing machines. Malfoy and Pansy had long ago removed themselves from the action. They stood on the stairs watching the mayhem. Alexander's death eaters were extremely strong and had knocked out many of Draco's men, but still Malfoy won.  
  
With another a whispered incantation the battle was frozen. Draco descended the stairs once more. His black cape fluttered behind him. Pansy cowered behind a marble pillar. Even though the death eaters were frozen they could still hear.  
  
"Stop this petty battle NOW. Join my death eaters, Alexander and company. We can be great, unstoppable. Although I am already that, but think of the glory. We will finish the job that our lord Voldemort set out for us, but instead of him I WILL COMMAND US TO VICTORY!"  
  
Malfoy said the counter spell and time moved again, but the death eaters put down their wands. Alex's death eaters turned to him for advise. There was a divide between the parties. Alexander's men stood behind him, only ten left of the hundreds that were there. Malfoy stood in front of Alex meeting his eye. Malfoy was the picture of power and arrogance. He got everything that he wanted except for her. The witch that stood at Alexander's side even when Alex was going to lose his life even if he chose to surrender to Malfoy.  
  
"Will you all join me and bow to me or do you choose death?" said Draco coolly. His eyes burned into Alex's.  
  
"Alex will never bow to you. None of us will. You are a tyrant. You are willing to sacrifice the lives of your own people to reach your horrible goal. Don't you all see what he's a monster. Choose Alexander's side. He will be a better leader. We all have the same goal just Alex is a stronger leader than Draco Malfoy will ever be," screamed out Hermione.  
  
Her dress didn't have a drop of blood on it. It was made of magical silk. Her face was determined and her brown eyes flashed with anger and the slaughter of so many people even if they were evil.  
  
Malfoy's head swiveled towards Hermione.  
  
"So, little MUDBLOOD you think my people will listen to a woman with dirty blood. Did you know that not only is your little girlfriend a slut, Alexander, but she also has tarnished blood."  
  
Snickers were heard through the crowd. Draco eyes were still linked to Hermione's. He smirked at her.  
  
"Try again little MUDBLOOD and if you say the right thing I might let you live."  
  
----So how was it? Please e-mail any suggestions to me and Remember to Review. If you like my story please put it on your fav. Story list this makes for easy access. 


	7. Part 5

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
"I don't need you to save me, Draco. You are not strong enough even to rescue yourself from this fate. Don't you remember Malfoy? You didn't want this fate. It was your father you said, but look at you. These murders weren't committed by your father. They were done by your own hand. You can't save me..you can't even save yourself."  
  
There were whispers on Draco's side of the divide.  
  
"Didn't want this fate..didn't want to be evil? Is that what she meant? Is our leader a weakling who begged to be saved by a tainted witch," came the distinct question from the crowd.  
  
"You blundering fools! She is trying to turn you against me. You are listening to the lying, deceiving words of a MUDBLOOD. Shut up and kill them. No wait capture them and send them to the dungeons to await their fate. There's something that Alexander has that I need. Well what are you waiting for. GO!"  
  
There was more flashes. Hermione screamed as Cruciatus Curse hit her. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt as if her organs were being ripped from her body. She fell to the floor in pain. There were other screams around her, but it was hers alone that made Malfoy stop in his tracks.  
  
His eyes blazing in anger he turned to the death eater who hit Mione with the curse and killed him with the Avada Kedavra curse.  
  
"I said to capture them not kill them. I will take care of the girl myself. Leave her be. Alexander must be locked up. The rest you may throw into the depths of hell for all I care. Take one last look at your precious Alexander. He won't be the same man after we're done with him."  
  
Draco strode to Hermione grabbed her arm in a death grip and dragged her behind him up the steps. The screams had died out behind them when they got to the second floor. Hermione got a chance to turn around and saw below her ten dead bodies. There was no blood or any sign that showed they were dead. The Avada Kedavra curse left no clues and that was even more frightening than being murdered in cold blood.  
  
Alexander was already out of sight and the hall had become deathly silent except for the whimpering of the figure behind the pillar. Hermione thought that it was whimpering but instead when she closed in on Pansy she realized that Pansy was laughing. She was hysterically laughing at the slaughtered men and women. Her hysterics stopped when she saw Draco with his hand tightly gripping Hermione's upper arm.  
  
"What is she doing here? I thought you got over your little infatuation with the mudblood. Slaughter her like you did everyone else," commanded Pansy.  
  
"I DO THE COMMANDING AROUND HERE MISS Parkinson. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You are dismissed, you are ALL dismissed, " Draco's voice traveled far and wide in the silent ballroom. The death eaters bowed and started to trek to the exit.  
  
"What are you standing around for Miss Parkinson. I've told you that you are dismissed as of now. If you do not remove yourself from my sight this instant I will have to remove you physically and that won't be pretty."  
  
"So.you are still infatuated with her. A girl who despises you. Look at her face she loathes your company. Maybe you prefer her now, but you said it yourself at night I am the better woman," Pansy said with her head held high. She turned around to leave.  
  
"I've never said that you were better than she so don't go and give yourself airs it doesn't suit a tramp like you." Pansy's mouth dropped open. Her jaws clenched.  
  
"Well we'll see about that won't we when you come crawling back to me after you realize that she's worthless." Without another word Pansy disapparated. Malfoy didn't even spare Pansy another glance before she left. He continued to drag Hermione up the steps.  
  
Draco stopped on the fifth floor. There was now a large bruise on Hermione's arm. Draco smirked at Hermione.  
  
"Have nothing to say, MUDBLOOD? Why are you with him, Hermione. You're on the wrong side. Where is miss pure Mione?"  
  
"Don't you remember Draco you stole my purity from me," Hermione's words were a bitter reminder to what happened so many years ago.  
  
Draco's jaw clenched and the past flashed back and he was taken back to ten years ago when everything was going right and his fate and future was brighter because he had her.  
  
-------The next chapter is what happened between these star-crossed lovers was it really love or something deadlier and evil. Remember to review and add me to your favorites. 


	8. Part 6: Bittersweet Memory

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
Hermione smiled and ran straight into Draco's arms. They were alone in the corridor. He chuckled. Sometimes it was the little things that she did that mattered to him. At that moment he would've given the world to her if she asked. Of course she didn't ask, she never asked. There's was a secret relationship they met in the dark forest and it was the happiest moments of his whole life. She was his life. With her he felt that he didn't have to be the monster that his father was making him into. She was his light.   
  
Her laughter ran out and echoed through the woods as she was chased by Draco. The night was their playground and he always met her here right here seventeen trees down from Hagrid's house. She always had a smile for him. In deserted hallways Hermione also did these huggy things and it turned his insides to jello.   
  
There was a cough from down the hall and Hermione leaped out of his arms and turned around and saw a wink from Dumbledore. Draco smiled. They had the support of Dumbledore, but no one else. Harry and Ron were still dead set against Draco and of course Pansy and Herm didn't get along. Pansy who was always hanging on Draco's every word made Hermione so jealous sometimes but Draco would always chuckle and the jealous moment would pass. Things were carefree and beautiful. All was right with the world and then the dark times came.   
  
The students were detained in their houses and Hogwarts was on full alert. No student was allowed out no matter what. For three monthes Hermione and Draco didn't see each other. Three long monthes where both parties were in desperate need of the other. When the detainment was over Hermione rushed into the slytherin room and was met with glares and hisses, but that didn't stop her. She ran up the steps to the guys dormitories, but the guys wouldn't let her through, so she just called for Draco. Than one of the guys chuckled and whispered to another and the blockade on the boy's dorms opened and she was let through. The site that met her eyes would haunt her for years to come. It was the end of their relationship. It was the end of the friendship and it was the moment where Hermione's heart was shattered forever unrepairable.   
  
Lying naked on the dorm bed was a naked Pansy and Draco. He had one arm still around her. The small box of every flavor beans dropped from her hand. It was the gift she was going to give him. This caught Draco's attention and his eyes snapped to hers and for just on second she saw regrette, but then it was gone and replaced by the Draco smirk.   
  
"Little Mudblood did you think that I was in love with you. Our secret relationship was just a lie. I wanted to see how far you would go with me, but you wouldn' t go away and Pansy here was able to fufill my desires." There was snickers all around, but she didn't say anything she just held her head up high and exited the Slytherin quarters like nothing happened.   
  
No matter how long he waited in the dark forest for Hermione's smile she never came back to that spot and she never smiled for him again.   
  
Now she was here in his home and all he wished was for her to give him one of those bright smiles that would make him live again, but the sad thing is even if she wanted to Hermione had run of those carefree smiles the day she had seen Pansy and Draco together.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think I hope you liked it. Please Review   
  
My new site is desperate for fanfiction, so I would really like it if someone would send their fanfiction to me via e-mail.   
  
It can be any fanfiction not only HP and anime it can be anything that that you guys have written. Well thanx.  
  
My site is www.sweetestmemory.cjb.net I will be making a bigger fanfiction portion once I've recieved fanfics. 


	9. Part 7: Fall

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
Hermione took the chance to rip her arm out of Draco's grip. It worst night to forget her wand. All she had was two powdered smokes and that wouldn't help her at all when she was no where near the exit.  
  
Draco snapped out of his reverie. He saw Hermione sprinting down the stairs. Her sprint was slow due to the tightness of the dress. He smirked. Where was she going. There was no way she would get out of his castle without a wand and by now he had already hypothesized that she didn't have it with her. What a stroke of luck!  
  
With a snap of his fingers he materialized in front of Hermione and she ran smack into him. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist.  
  
"Watch where your going Granger." Hermione gasped apparation couldn't be done so soon after doing just another one. She would have to use at least one of the smoked powder, but only when he let go.  
  
"You can let go now!" said Mione thinking of everyway to get out of his embrace.  
  
"And give you the chance to run away again, nope I don't think so. Anyways I kinda like you here, at my side. Tell Hermione why are you here. Who are you playing as? We both know that you don't have what it takes to be evil, so why are you with him, the worthless slug."  
  
"It's none of your business and I promise I won't run again," Hermione said with a flutter of lashes.  
  
"Sweetheart that might work with Mr. Lover boy down in the dungeons but it's not gonna be happening with me. I don't want to let you go.again."  
  
"Too bad Malfoy, you'll just have to," Hermione rocked her body forwards and knocked Draco down the stairs dragging her along. They tumbled from the fourth floor to the second floor and from the second floor they dropped to the first floor.  
  
If someone were watching all they would see is a ball of black and white. The speed of their roll increased in the middle of the drop.  
  
"I'M NOT LETTING GO," Draco hollered.  
  
"OH WE'LL SEE," Hermione hollered back.  
  
Their tumble changed direction and they crashed into the banister overlooking the first floor ballroom. The banister crumbled at their sudden onslaught and the couple dropped ten feet.  
  
"BIIIIITCH" "ASSSSSSHOLE"  
  
Their screams echoed through the whole castle. The servants and house elves didn't even flinch. Screams were everyday occurrences at the Malfoy Manor. There was an resounding "OOF" when Hermione landed on Malfoy. He had broken her fall. They lay there barely breathing. Hermione's head on Malfoy's chest his arms loosely wrapped around her. The last drop had knocked the air out of both of them. 


	10. Part 8: Cat and Mouse

Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive http://members.lycos.co.uk/czarinasnappy/ ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx  
  
She lay there silent and still on Draco. It had been so many years since she was last in his arms. It was like comming home again. He was warm and protective. Her reveree was broken by the groan of pain from the body beneath her.  
  
"Mudblood, what have you been eating. You're so heavy. Get off. Don't you understand I can barely breath under you." This caused a flush from Hermione. It was like going back in time to times when they were together. He had always made these rude remarks about her even when they were together and he was always joking and teasing her. Things were different now, but some things never change. The pounding of her heart when she was near him was always going to be the case and she was terrified that her body would always react to HIM.   
  
Draco couldn't breath. He had her in his arms and never wanted to let her go. Too many years has gone by but what he felt for her was always there eating away at the ice blockade he had to his heart. He had wanted her both physically and spiratually then and it wasn't any different now. Just having her lying silent and still on him was pure torture; knowing that he couldn't have her. He had to get up before he lost his cool in front of his servants and those who served him. He was not going to be brought down to his knees by her, a MUDBLOOD. Still his comment came out as mild mockery.  
  
Hermione jumped off him like he was a hot coal that would burn her to touch. In a way that was exactly what he was. Something that would burn her and leave a scar. It already happened and she would be stupid to be burned again and those who knew her would know that the last thing she was is stupid.   
  
She picked up her skirt and started running again. This time she was going to make the exit. It was right there. She heard footsteps behind her. They were getting louder and she knew that he was right behind her. She threw down her first smoke powder and the room burst into dark gray smoke. Hermione saw the open door right in front of her and there were no more footsteps following.   
  
Finally she was in the open outdoors again not a moment to loose she began her descent down to the meadow surrounding the manor the candles flared on in greeting. All she did was pick up her dress and ran because the footsteps had started again and she looked behind her and there he was seconds from reaching her. He had been sly and quiet when he was tracking his prey and now he had the upper hand and the longer legs if she didn't hide somewhere she was going to be in his grasp. Then she remembered that there was a labryinth on the Malfoy lands and she could see the outer green walls now. It couldn't be that hard to get out...  
  
Draco smirked so the game of cat and mouse begin in the enchanted labryinth of his ancestors. The minute she enters the maze she would be his. The paths of the labryinth can be moved just by a flick of his hand, but that wouldn't be any fun. It was the chase and the final award that he wanted.   
  
"Finally Hermione you'll be mine once again"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------Review  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive http://members.lycos.co.uk/czarinasnappy/ ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx 


	11. Part 9: Morsel to be eaten

Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive http://members.lycos.co.uk/czarinasnappy/ ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx  
  
Where was she? She had to keep running Draco was still somewhere behind her. There were things she had to inform Ron; Draco was gaining power and creating an army and they were all powerful wizards. The ministry of magic had to create a last defense and she needed to get information through. She had to report to Ron every year and she was going to be late. Tonight at midnight she had to show up at Ron's office and at this rate she wasn't going to make it.   
  
Hermione was covered with dust and grime from the running. The train of her dress was in tatters. She felt like her feet were going to fall off considering the fact that she was running in heels. Suddenly she fell. Her scream pierced the silence of the labryinth; a trap pit. Just her luck and her scream had given her position away. Worst of all was the throbbing of her ankle. She felt the area and found the jutting out of a bone. Heels were going to be the death of her. It was going to be impossible to get out with a broken ankle. It was times like these that she missed her wand the most. She had to try and bind her ankle. There was a staight branch by the other side of the whole, but when she tried to get it she let out an ear splitting scream. It hurt so much moving her foot from the fallen position.   
  
There was a chuckle from above. Hermione looked up and who should be standing there but Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Tsk.tsk. tsk miss Granger. Making all that racket just because of a little sprained ankle. Were you trying to get my attention because let me assure you, you will always have my full attention. But what a predicament. Trapped at the bottom of an abyss. To think that miss smarty pants could watch where she was going. Now what should I do with you in such wonderful position. You trapped with no where to go."  
  
"Go fuck yourself Draco. I broke my ankle not sprained it and your a little self centered to think that I would want your attention. Why don't you pay a little more attention to your girlfriend, Pansy, but wait you never pay attention to your girlfriend you're always looking for the one that you don't have. Well I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Ahh...yes. so that's why our relationship ended. Well you can't hog me all to yourself. Doesn't that make you a little self- centered too. I pitied Pansy always drooling after me. You see I still pity her. For the record I'd rather fuck you."  
  
"Well that's never going to happen again Malfoy."  
  
"Really well we'll see about that." With that Draco jumped down landing right next to Hermione's fallen form. She had to tilt her head completely up to see him and it made her feel vulnerable.   
  
He watched her with hunger and lust and he was bending down closer and closer until he was kneeling right over her. She swallowed and his eyes glowed like a wild animals and he watched her drinking her in.   
  
"I...i don't want this. Please...Draco" her plea was whispered in a hoarce voice. Even her breath was raggad.   
  
"You're lying again Mione. I can smell your lust. You want me as much as I want you and what do you mean as Please...Draco. Please Draco kiss me?" and he did just that withouth allowing her to say a word and the world stopped. Time stopped. They had just that one moment and both knew it.   
  
Draco's kisses were possesive and hungry. Trying to drink in all he could. She was his and he was going to mark her as his. No one can touch her. Definitely not Alex. If he ever sees Hermione with Alex again he was going to kill the bastard. She was his. his.  
  
"MINE" he whispered against her lips. 


	12. Part 10: Ancient Magic

Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx  
  
His mouth was everywhere. Hermione found her lips dry and her cries hoarse. For just this moment Hermione prayed. "Please make it last forever," but her dreams had never come true. Maybe it was the words MINE that Draco muttered that caused it, but that memory of a past long gone flashed in her mind and she choked back a sob as she pushed Draco away.   
  
"Never yours. I will NEVER be yours"  
  
He had hurt her, the pain was burning in her heart. History was repeating itself and she knew that Pansy was living with Draco, so what was she doing. Hermione tooked in a ragged breath as she looked at Draco through blurry tear filled eyes. Was the pain ever going to leave. Unexpectedly her injured ankle gave way and before she could touch the floor she was in Draco's arm. Her cheek resting over his heart, if he had one. A single tear streaked down her cheeks. Unknowingly her lips formed the words.  
  
"Why did you leave me for her?...wasn't I good enough. ...I was so in love with you..." Her voice broke and she fell back in dead faint. She didn't have a chance to see how her words had affected Draco. He stared at the woman he held in his arms. All he wanted was to take her away forever and make her his, but the past was done and gone and could not be changed. Even with magic changing the past was nearly impossible. With a mutter Draco was in his bedroom holding the unconsious Hermione.  
  
Pansy lay on the bed like an overgrown spoiled cat. Her eyes narrowed to Hermione when she realized that her Draco didn't arrive alone. She sat up. Her eyes flashed in anger as Draco shoved her off the bed and placed Hermione in it. Even the bed seemed to make room so that Hermione was as comfortable as could be. The sheets flowed over Hermione's body to lightly cover her forming a protective cocoon.   
  
Smoke could almost be seen flaring in Pansy's nostrils. Draco didn't even see her. He was deaf and blind to all but that girl who lay now in her place, but not for long. This she promised herself. No one especially not a mudblood like Hermione Granger was going to steal her man. Not again. Yes Hermione had stolen Draco once, but it had been easy enough to change his mind. Seduction can be a powerful weapon. It's always been a powerful weapon but when weilded by her it became invincible. Yes Draco was hers. Her little dog who will run back to its owner. All she had to do was wait for her moment. Little Hermione Granger had been hurt the first time and if the devil was on her side than he would make sure that Miss Mudblood still held that injury in her heart. It would make the final blow all the more delicious.   
  
"Draco," Pansy purred.   
  
"Don't you have other things to do, Pansy, I'm busy"  
  
No this definitely was not the right time. Her lips formed a wickedly confident smile. With a swish of her hair she was gone. Not that Draco noticed. Pansy appeared in the basement of the Malfoy manor with a laugh that sounded like chalk scratching over chalkboard. She was bent over the desk laughing. Her eyes lit on the crystal ball. Her mother had given it to her upon her death. She smiled. All your fears will be reality darling little MUDBLOOD. You messed with the wrong woman. The image of a worried Draco leaning over the unconsious form of Hermione appeared withing the crystal.   
  
With a whispered curse the room lit on fire. Pansy's eyes glowed red in the darkness of the basement.   
  
It was the smell of burning wood that first awakened Draco to the reality of the flames. The flames were like little hands grabbing and tearing at the curtains and funiture. Part of the bed sheets were on fire.   
  
He went to grab Hermione, but the sheets tightened around her body. It held Mione prisoner. His wand. His hand felt for his wand. It wasn't there. The flames were burning faster now and he was on the verge of desperation, but his blade was there and he used that and careful as not to cut Hermione he cut the sheets apart and grabbed Hermione. As if reading his moves the door burst into flames pushing Draco back a step.  
  
These weren't natural flames. It was magic. He could feel it. The magic was powerful. It wasn't just wizadry there was something ancient and deadlier mixed in. No he didn't dare run at the burning door hold Hermione in his arms, but he wasn't going to put her down for even a second. These flames seem to be aimed for her. The sheets had held her prisoner and the flames had started on th sheets. He knew that these flames weren't aiming for him. It was what he held in his arms.   
  
Even if he did manage to get the door open the flames would just become bigger due to the increase in oxygen. Normal or not the laws of science still applied. The room was starting to get unbearably hot. If he didn't act soon they would be surrounded it wouldn't matter than whether or not the flames were aimed at him or not both he and Hermione would perish.   
  
Taking a deep breath Draco charged at the window and right before he reached it he turned so it was his back that broke through the glass. Fallin seven stories was not going to be fun praying that his wand was somewhere on him or close enough he concentrated on making his broom fly out of the closet and catch their fall.   
  
They were going to reach the ground soon and by then they'd be flat pancakes. He didn't have his wand. His broom wasn't comming. To his utter astonishment. Just as they were about to land on the floor the broom burst through one of the first story windows and caught them, but unknowingly a figure stood in the shadows of the once burning room looking down on the couple now caught by the broom.   
  
Her hands formed fists and her nails digged into her skin to draw blood. So they lived. To be correct. Hermione lives. She had sent the broom to their rescue. What was the point of killing Hermione if Draco died. With a wave of her hand the room she was standing in went back to normal. All the furnishings and sheets were as they were before the fire.   
  
It was time that she payed a visit to Alex in the dungeons.   
  
Hermione took in a deep breath. She cracked open one eye and stared into the chest of Draco Malfoy. To be completely descriptive. The naked chest of Draco Malfoy. 


	13. Part 11: One Moment

Title: Tempting Evil  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx  
  
Hermione jerked back from Draco's embrace. She was lying in a field of daisys. It was the most beautiful site she had ever seen. The blue sky held little puffs of clouds and the daisys smiled at the sun rays that streamed across the fields. She hadn't even noticed that her hand still rested on the bare chest of Draco Malfoy, who was now staring enrapturedly into Hermione's face. Maybe she had died and gone to heaven, and the world was at peace and there was going to be no more deaths and hate. Just maybe she had the old Draco back, but that thought brought only tears to her eyes because she could never be sure whether or not Draco was hers. The trust was never going to be there. If this were heaven he wouldn't be here, Hermione thought. Maybe hell had a beautiful visage.   
  
Draco found his hand brushing away Hermione's stray tears. Her eyes had flashed to meet his on his first touch. They were questioning. Asking if this were real; if he were real. Unanswerable questions. He hadn't remembered landing in a gloriously beautiful meadow and here he was with the one woman that he knew he couldn't live without. She wasn't good for him. Every minute he lay within her prescence his addiction to her grew into something more akin to obscession, but he had learned through bitter lessons that what one wants the most is what is most likely lost. Too hold too tight just means that the one prexious jem would slip ever faster from ones grasp.   
  
"Please don't cry my beautiful Mione." Words that came out a whisper upon the gentel winds. Hermione thought she dreamt those bittersweet pleas. She needed to break free of the web of lies and deciet that he had cast around her. Where were the barriers that she had built for herself. Had they faded upon Draco's sweet onslaught.   
  
"Where are we?" Hermione tried to put the demand and command back into her voice, but her question came out a breathy whisper.   
  
"Does it matter Mione. What does it matter as long as we're together." It was that response that ended the beautiful dream for Hermione. Rendez-vous came. Draco had said those words before. He had said those words when she thought that they would be together forever. He wasn't a different Draco. It was the same person. Untrustworthy and hurtful and she felt herself draw back from her happy imaginings. Her jaws clenched and she said in calm even tones,  
  
"I would rather die than be with you for the rest of my life."  
******************Sorry I didn't get a chance to spell check that so there are a lot of grammatical errors. *****************  
  
Next chapter should be longer. Review Please 


End file.
